villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucio
Lucio is a supporting antagonist in the second half of Season 3 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a corrupt Colombian National Policeman and an Inhuman granted with paralysis inducement via direct eye contact. He later became an enforcer to the Inhuman HYDRA leader Hive. He was portrayed by Gabriel Salvador. Biography Terrigenesis Eventually, at some point in his life, Lucio joined the National Police of Colombia, in which his department was lead by the corrupt Colonel Victor Ramon who was controlling the city with an iron fist. When he indigested a fish product tainted with Terrigen Mist, he underwent Terrigenesis and gained the power to trap people in a rigormortis sate by staring at them. Seeing potential in his powers, Colonel Ramon made Lucio his right hand and enforcer. However, since Lucio was unable to control his incredible powers he was forced to wear dense flip-up sunglasses with black shades at all times so he couldn't attack those he didn't want to. Tracking Stolen Guns When two Colombian citizens by the the name to Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (who is an Inhuman with superspeed), and her cousin, Francisco Rodriguez were stealing their guns. When S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter witness the truth about the police, Lucio on Colonel Ramon's orders, used his powers to paralyze and capture the two agents and Francisco who Ramon executed to send an as a warning to S.H.I.E.L.D. After the two shield agents woke up, Lucio paralyzed Hunter to force Bobbi Morse's hand to talk with Ramon threatening to kill him. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Warriors team with the help of Elena Rodriguez attacked the facility and overpowered all of the human officers including Colonel Ramon, Lucio set out to finish them. When Bobbi warned the team of Lucio's powers, Elena was too quick and Lucio paralyzed her away. Despite his hands were shackled by Rodriguez, Lucio used his powers to almost defeat the team until Joey Gutierrez used his powers to melt most of Lucio's sunglasses into Lucio's skin leaving only the flip up black shades and the glasses with out the glass usable to the latter. As Lucio was marched into captivity by the Secret Warriors, he was then kidnapped by HYDRA, under Gideon Malick's orders. Servant of Hive After being abducted by HYDRA, Lucio was brought before Hive, while Lucio used his powers to paralyze his captors, he discovered that his powers have no effect on Hive, who proceeded to use his parasites to enthrall and brainwash Lucio into his servitude. Now, enthralled by Hive, Lucio along with Giyera served as his bodyguards and enforcers. After, Gideon Malick left the compound, Hive ordered Giyera and Lucio to select five of the most healthiest humans in the secret base. After, humans were brought to Hive, Lucio paralyzed them for his master. After, Hive had Lucio and Giyera exit the room, Hive used his parasites to burn away the humans flesh and used their bodily fluids to restore Grant Ward's dead body. Hijacking and Retaking of the Zephyr One and Death When Giyera managed to hijack, Coulson's ship, Zephyr One, Lucio was sent commanding a team of HYDRA Agents and soldiers to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives alive. However, Lucio old S.H.I.E.L.D. enemies, The Secret Warriors, arrived to liberate The Zephyr and defeated his HYDRA Team. When Gideon Malick was being marched in captivity by the Secret Warriors, Lucio paralyzed Lincoln Campbell, an Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Just as Lucio was about to free his leader, another Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Joey Gutierrez, stabbed him to death, with a improvized metal spear. After his death, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to determine why Inhumans are forced to serve Hive, because he enslaves them with his parasites. Powers and Abilities Lucio is an Colombian Inhuman who achieved his Genetic Powers after undergoing Terrigenesis. *'Paralysis Inducement': Lucio was able to paralyze his enemies, by staring at them, and trapping them in a rigormortis state. Since, he was unable to control his powers, Lucio was forced to wear sunglasses at all times. When he was enthralled by Hive, Lucio started to gain more control over his powers and started walking without his sunglasses closed. Relationships Allies *National Police of Colombia - Former Employers **Victor Ramon † - Former Superior *HYDRA **Hive † - Enthraller **Gideon Malick † - Former Captor turned Superior **Giyera † Enemies *Francisco Rodriguez † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors † ***Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez ***Daisy "Skye" Johnson ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Joey Gutierrez - Killer Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Posthumous